Right By Your Side
by BabyTears
Summary: Tezuka is always slow in realizing things… and it took him a long time before he realize what Fuji really meant to him and how much he wanted him to be right by his side, forever. [One-Shot, Tezuka Bday fic]


**Right by your side**

Author's Note: Decided to write a one-shot fic for Tezuka's birthday... as well as to take a break from my other piece of work "The white line of Love..." which is coming to an end and thus I wanna write a better chapter... Anyway the inspiration for this fiction comes after listening to Fuji's single "Right By Your Side" and thus the title for my fic. Tezuka is always slow in realizing things... and it took him a long time before he realize what Fuji really meant to him and how much he wanted him to be right by his side, forever.

Disclaimer: If Fuji and Tezuka belongs to me, I wouldn't even be here writing fics and buying their plushies...

Fuji Syusuke could barely believe his ears when Echizen Ryoma came into his room to inform him about the return of their Seigaku tennis club captain. As Ryoma closed the door behind him, Fuji flopped onto his bed, dazed. How long has it been since this pillar of support for Seigaku or should he say his own pillar of support been away from him? Fuji had already lost count. The last time they met was probably two months ago, after Seigaku had won the Kantou tournament.

Fuji was definitely the happiest when Ryuzaki sensei announced about visiting Tezuka in Germany. He could still remember vividly that back then when he saw Tezuka after a long bus trip to the rehab center, he was so happy, all he could do was smile. Yet no matter how much he had yearn for the older boy, he could never succeed in admitting his feelings for Tezuka. Simply because, Tezuka was too slow in understanding things. And to make matters worst, Fuji isn't very good at expressing his feelings either. He might be a tensai at tennis but he isn't any tensai at love. After all, Tezuka is the one who makes him understand the meaning of the word love.

The prodigy had tried to drop little hints here and there but sadly, Tezuka had never managed to understand. There is once when he tried scooting next to Tezuka while they sit together at the coach bench watching the match of other regulars and Tezuka asked him if he is suffering from a heatstroke. Sometimes Fuji wondered what else is in that stoic buchou's brain besides tennis and studies. It makes the tensai so frustrated that he often wonders if he should just give up on that blockhead and goes back being a straight normal guy who likes girls.

Suddenly, a knock on the door brings Fuji back to his senses.

"Hai! Coming!" The tensai practically froze when he opens the door, his palm held onto the doorknob as if it was a life supporter.

"...Te...Tezuka..." Despite his acknowledgement of the captain's return, Fuji had definitely not been prepared to see Tezuka. Blue eyes widened as Fuji stare at the taller boy who seems familiar yet foreign to him. Tezuka seems, different. He seems a bit darker and, if the blue eyed had not concluded wrongly, a lot more cheerful.

"It's been a while...Syusuke..."Tezuka said softly. Fuji blinked. Did Tezuka just call him by his name? Is he imagining things? Fuji's beginning to wonder what kind of rehab did Tezuka received in Germany, whatever did those German doctors did to Tezuka? The Tezuka Kunimitsu who is always so stoic, and over polite as to calling others by their surnames is actually calling him by his name?

"You're not planning to let me stand outside your room for the whole night are you?" Tezuka asked with a gentle smile, which, jolt Fuji back to his senses. The tensai apologize as he step aside for Tezuka to come into his room. Somehow, Tezuka seems to be smiling a lot and Fuji concluded that it must be, again, the work of those German doctors. Silently, the prodigy swears that should he get injured, he'll never go to Germany, no matter how serious his injury is.

"Ne, Tezuka, you seems to be smiling a lot..." the tensai asked as he sit next to Tezuka who is sitting on his bed. The brown eyed smirk. Of course he is smiling a lot. Why wouldn't he when he is back in Japan for good and has the one that he loves right by his side?

"Well... it's because I realized something that I ought to ages ago. About this person, who have always been there for me regardless of sunshine or rain...bearing my unpredictable mood swings, supporting my every action irregardless of whether they are reasonable or not. And most importantly, the smile which never failed to be displayed on the owner's face that accompanies me through my ups and downs." Tezuka pause as he turns to gaze at a pair of blue eyes that is filled with confusion and query.

"And that person...is currently...right by my side..." Tezuka continued as he lean towards Fuji, gently stealing away the prodigy's first kiss. Fuji could barely believe this current moment that seems so surreal. Could this be one of his dreams again? As the pair of lovebird pulls away from each other, Tezuka was shocked to find tears trickling down the tensai's face. He could feel his heart aching as he wipes away those falling crystals while the crying boy sent an angry yet gentle punch on the captain's chest.

"Baka... what took you so long to understand? You blockhead!!!" Fuji sobs as he delivered another gentle punch before embracing Tezuka tightly. Tezuka sighed. He must admit, Fuji was right. He indeed was a blockhead. But that was history, for now, he finally understand everything that Fuji had done for him. The reason behind those smiles, those little actions that was all filled with care and love, now Tezuka had finally understand.

"Fuji...when I left for Germany... I find it weird without you by my side. I'm so used to having you calling my name and I missed that beautiful smile of yours which is irreplaceable because only yours can make me feel comfortable and secure. And when these are missing from my everyday life in Germany, I realize how important you are to me. I don't care what the future holds for the both of us...I only wish for you to be right by my side...now...and forever..." Tezuka planted a soft kiss on Fuji's forehead as he hug the tensai tenderly.

"I'll be right by your side...for the rest of my life...I promise...I love you Tezuka..." Fuji smiled, with a smile that was only meant for Tezuka, one that was filled with love and happiness. And the three magical words were all it takes to explain the blue eyed's feelings as Tezuka gently pushes Fuji onto the bed and kisses him passionately.

That night, the two tennis prodigies make love to each other, whispering words of love and marking each other with evidences to their affections. There are no worries for the future, nor do they need to worry about how others would look or say about them because for now, till the end of time, they have each other, right by each other's side.

Happy birthday Tezuka buchou!!! Hope u guys like this story... I can't believe I actually finish this fic... sorry for e grammar and all...I'll continue to work hard... with hugs and kisses, babytears/babysyusuke.


End file.
